machinegodfandomcom-20200213-history
School Daze - Prt 03
City University - Zone 32 University South Student Parking Tower 15-11-2255. 1845L Twix made a brief stop in the girls locker rooms to shower and change into something a little less restrictive and more to taste. In this case a her white on black Dragon Skin armored skin suit and matching pair of protective gloves and riders boots. The look finished off by her armored white synthetic leather jacket sporting a rising black sun on the back panel. Collecting her bike from its assigned space she plugged in its fuel rod in and started her up enjoying sensation as the 'Diva' purred between her legs before heading out. ... Arriving at the Universities South Entrance it was far to easy to spot Ming waiting at the bus stop given that as usual she was dressed in her usual mix of brightly colored outfits that more often than not consisted of blouses that showed to much, Skirts that were to short, and heels that were far far to high. The problem this time round was that Ming already had company trying to chat her up in the form of an Enforcer seated in a OSEC patrol cruiser sporting Zone 9 markings and colors. She didn't know the pigs name but she'd seen the guy and his patrol cruiser lurking around campus more than couple of times over the years and if the stories were to be believed he was as dirty as they came. The stories being bad enough she didn't really care to find out about the truth either. Twix whistled sharply getting Mings attention. Then groaned inwardly wishing she hadn't. Ming couldn't just simply say goodbye and walk away. No she had to give one of her excitedly overly energetic waves before strutting around the front of the pigs cruiser like a stripper on stage bouncing like a schoolgirl with every step. Dismounting The Diva as Ming reached her, the tease offering one of her poor little me pout's as she played with a wayward curl speaking finally in that exaggerated badydoll voice of hers. " Did you miss me baby ? " Twix could only smile and shake her head in disbelief before finally answering. " Always. " Ming's smile glowed brightly before she pouted her red lips for a kiss as she pushed closer drawing her arms round Twix's shoulders while Twix's hands rested on her girls narrow waste their lips finding one anothers once again then again. The sound of the cruisers engine drew her attention to the moment again. Her gaze meeting the angry glare coming from the driver of the Patrol Cruiser as it slowly rolled past them and than down the street. "What did the pig want ? " Twix thought to inquire as she motioned Ming to climb on the bike behind her. Ming shrugged. " Recruiting I think. Asking about Newo and a couple of other girls. " Twix nodded. " He's bad news bunny. I don't want you talking to him alone again." Ming nodded her understanding. -- "Look look look ... " Ming announced in excitement as they took their seat at the cafe. Twix giving an upward glance from the menu the waitress had given them just before rushing off to address other customers elsewhere. Ming thrust the large photo into view. " It's an autographed photo of the 'The Butcher' Can you believe it? " Twix took a moment to scan the photo a moment before having to admit that it did at least looked like her. Apparently 'The Butcher' had been bored and had not only shot the shit out of her victims but had also hacked their heads off and gone through the additional trouble of stacking them neatly on the hood of a hover where she had written the passage ' Was the Money worth it ? ' in blood across the side of the vehicle before posing with a happy as hell smile on her face. Topless and wearing only blood and a bright neon yellow g-string. A Stormgun in one hand as she was flashing a peace sign at the camera with the other. And there across the bottom was her signature and the words. ' To my #1 fan. Hugs and Kisses... The Butcher. " I thought she was retired." Twix wondered aloud. " and I thought you were big on that Orlok guy? " Ming frowned her annoyance shaking her head." Orlok's okay but he's just a nut-joke with bouts of creative genius. The Butcher's an true artist who puts real feelings into her killings." Twix wondered for a moment regarding Ming's morbid obsession with Psycho Killers and Hitmen. " Uncle says the good ones never really retire. The beast is always there just below the surface." Twix nodded her understanding as Ming stared at the photo for a moment for a moment more with a wishful expression on her face before finally sighing. " God I want my tit's to be just like hers when my body mod is finished. " Twix smirked in amusement at the thought admiting that she wouldn't mind a set like those herself but knowing Ming well enough to know it was best not to encourage her bouts of insecurity and poor self image. " Ming pinched her lips glancing up from the photo. " I could you know. It might cost a little extra but it would be worth it ... dont you think so? " " Bunny girl... " Twix offered." I love your tit's as well as all your other assorted pieces and parts just the way you are. Your my girl ... whats not to love?" Ming smiled sadly nodding as her gaze drifted to the photo she held. " I'm your girl ... " Twix smiled warmly collecting Ming's hand in her own. " Say it like you mean it." Ming's smile brightened as her gaze met with Twix's nodded her agreement. " I'm your girl Twix." " Thats my bunny."